Remember me
by KahlanAka05
Summary: Con 17 años Portgas D. Ace salta a la mar para convertirse en pirata, con su tripulación creada y la reciente adquisición de la Mera Mera no mi viaja por las desbocadas y misteriosas aguas del Grand Line pero en medio de su viaje decide hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga de la infancia. ¿Qué es lo que los une? ¿Que esconde ella y la isla? ¿Porque está la marina allí?
1. Piratas y promesas

**Disclaimer: One Piece así como sus personajes pertenecen al gran Eiichiro Oda. Por eso mismo solo algunos de los personajes son de mi invención. Aunque en este caso más de los habituales. **

**Primero de todo decir un gran hola y gracias por pasaros por el fic. Segundo sí, estoy aquí otra vez con una historia de Ace, no puedo evitarlo me encanta *-*, pero lo mio es una obsesion controlada xD**

**Tambien decir que la situaciones aqui escritas son en su mayorias, o mejor digo todas, un invento mio ya que Oda no nos ha dado mucha más información sobre el tiempo que Ace fue capitán.**

**Y ya está ya os dejo leer en paz, lo siento, bueno nos leemos abajo w.w**

**X X X**

**Capitulo 1. Piratas y promesas.**

El barco pirata se aproxima perezosamente a la costa, su bandera ondeaba en lo alto con orgullo. Las claras aguas se movían plácidamente provocando un suave balanceo.

-Capitán aún no entiendo porque quiere venir a esta isla.-Dijo uno de los tripulantes al joven que se encontraba contemplado el horizonte en la cubierta.

-He de cumplir una promesa que hice hace años.-Dijo el moreno y sonriente muchacho con una amplia sonrisa. Miraba al pequeño pueblo que se alzaba ante él definiéndose poco a poco las estrechas calles y los detalles de las tradicionales casas. A lo lejos más allá de ese mismo pueblo y otros que se desperdigaban por los extensos prados se distinguía una gran muralla que dividía la isla por la mitad. Le recordaba a su antiguo hogar. Al parecer la división social también era frecuente en esta isla.

-Pero allí hay una base de la marina.-Dijo otro con confusión.

-No será problema, nos mantendremos alejados. No hemos venido a causar problemas.

-¡Mei! ¡Mei!-Le llamaba una voz.-¡Despierta! Me tienes que ayudar con los preparativos. Hoy van a venir clientes importantes.

La mujer oyó el bufido de la muchacha que se encontraba en la estancia en lo alto de las carcomidas escaleras de madera, que no contaban con más de seis escalones, todos de distinto tamaño. Enarcó una ceja molesta y se limpió el sudor de la frente. "Siempre igual". Se dijo.

-Kito hazme el favor y sube a despertarla.-Le dijo la mujer al niño de siete años que se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con un caballito hecho de madera.

Al pequeño se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Era el momento de su venganza. Por fin podría devolverle a la joven el haberle quitado el otro día el último trozo de su preciado pan. Aprovechando que la mujer salió de la casa a hacer algo que él no había escuchado, el pequeño cogió uno de los jarrones de barro donde solían meter el agua. Subió los desiguales escalones y entró en la habitación de la muchacha que reposaba plácidamente en la pequeña cama.

Con una sonrisa de máximo regocijo derramó el agua en la cara de la joven. Tras eso salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación mientras reía como un lunático. El contacto de la fría agua había hecho que la muchacha se levantase bruscamente, escupió lo poco que le había entrado por la boca y la nariz, y preparó sus cuerdas vocales.

-¡Kito!-El nombre del pequeño resonó por toda la casa.

Llegando también a oídos de la mujer que se encontraba tendiendo fuera, la cual dio un suspiro y observó como el pequeño mocoso de pelo corto castaño huía de la casa hacia las colinas a la vez que asustaba a todas las cabras por allí repartidas y provocaba la ira de su anciano y gruñón vecino.

-¡Me las pagarás mocoso!-Seguía gruñendo la muchacha escaleras abajo.

-Se ha ido.-Le dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba uno de los trapos para que se secase. La muchacha comenzó a escurrir su, ahora revuelto, largo cabello negro.

-Cobarde. Didi será mejor que empieces a controlar a quien metes en casa. No quiero delincuentes.-Dijo la muchacha claramente ofuscada. La mujer comenzó a reír.

-Es solo un niño. Además es tu culpa por robarle siempre el último pedazo de pan, con lo que le gusta.

-No se lo robo. Él es el que se olvida de mencionar que es suyo. Sin nombre es solo un trozo de comida que no pertenece a nadie.-Se excusó la muchacha.-Además hay formas más elegantes de venganza. Ya van tres veces esta semana que me hace esto.

-La próxima vez levántate cuando te llame. Ahora vamos tenemos que ir al restaurante.

Mei se reía siempre del comentario de Didi, la mujer estaba empeñada en llamar restaurante al viejo local que se asemejaba más a una taberna donde iban los más indeseables visitantes de la isla. Subió a su cuarto y se cambió la mojada ropa. Al bajar la mujer estaba esperándola.

-¿Y quiénes son esta vez los clientes importantes?-Preguntó la joven con desgana, ya que a pesar de que la mujer le había dicho diversas veces esos apelativos nunca había ido nadie realmente destacable.

-Sor-pre-sa.-Dijo la mujer mientras le hacia un guiño. Mei enarcó una ceja confusa. Dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió a la mujer.

Mientras se alejaban de la modesta casa campechana, las dos observaron como el pequeño Kito jugaba a perseguir mariposas. Didi lo llamó y este enseguida se acercó.

-Te debo un baño.-Le dijo la muchacha. El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella.

-Te he traído esto. Sé que este es tú color favorito.-Dijo el pequeño mientras le entregaba una pequeña flor de múltiples pétalos de un intenso color naranja.-Y para ti también Didi.

Los tres caminaban por el estrecho camino de tierra que conectaba las diversas granjas dispersadas por las colinas con el pequeño pueblo portuario.

-Que ricura.-Dijo la mujer, inmediatamente miró a Mei que observaba como el pequeño se adelantaba a ellas.-¿Cómo lo llamaste hace un momento? No espera ya me acuerdo, dijiste delincuente.

-Vale está bien, tal vez todavía haya esperanzas para él.-La muchacha observó mejor al pequeño, entonces reparó el pañuelo azul oscuro mal cortado que se estaba atando a la cabeza.-Eso es de mi…¡Kito!

El aludido se giró y le sacó la lengua mientras se adentraba corriendo por las calles del pueblo. La joven echó a correr tras él gritándole.

-¡Esa era mi camisa favorita! Me las pagarás mocoso.-Seguía gritándole a la vez que lo perseguía calle abajo esquivando a las personas que por allí paseaba.

-Otra vez ellos. Cuando aprenderán.-Dijo una mujer con desdén mientras entraba en su casa.

-No dejéis que os toquen.-Dijo otra con el mismo desprecio.

-Deberían encerrarlos.-Dijo el hombre al lado de esa misma mujer el sequito que lo seguía asintió.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya saben cómo son los niños.-Decía Didi a todo aquel que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes Didi, ya sabes que aquí está plagado de víboras.-Dijo una joven de pelo azul oscuro poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra mientras miraba al grupo de hombres y mujeres que acababa de hablar.-Están resentidos porque no les dejen atravesar la muralla e ir con los, según ellos, de su "clase".-Todos los aludidos hicieron una mueca claramente ofendidos y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Todos estáis tan nublados como esa escoria de los piratas. En esta época ni la marina se salva ¿en que nos han ayudado? Hemos subsistido solos, durante generaciones en estas mismas tierras. Y ahora han construido esa monstruosa muralla impidiéndonos caminar libremente por nuestra isla. Y hasta nos dicen que deberíamos alegrarnos de que no nos hallan echado.-Dijo una anciana mujer caminando con paso pesaroso hacia ellas y dirigiendo sus palabras a todos los presentes.-Vigílalos Didi, sé que no son malos chicos. Pero no quiero que se repita la misma historia, esta isla ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-¿Para qué lo quieres si ya está rota? Además no sabes que para ser pirata se necesita un pañuelo.-Dijo el pequeño Kito tras entrar en la taberna de Didi y esconderse detrás de la barra.

-No, para ser pirata lo que se necesita es un buen barco, una tripulación y una gran capacidad de superación. Y para tu desgracia tú no tienes ninguna de las tres.-Dijo la muchacha intentando atraparlo.

-Yo tengo capacidad de superación.-Dijo el pequeño claramente ofendido.

-No confundas tu cabezonería y despreocupación con la tenacidad que hace falta para embarcarse en alta mar.

-Didi me dijo que tú también querías ser pirata.-Dijo él cuando la muchacha había conseguido capturarlo. Mei se detuvo en seco y lo soltó, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Solo eran sueños de niña.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pero…-Dijo el niño con confusión mientras veía a la chica alejarse en dirección a la bodega.-Toma.-Dijo entregándole el trozo de tela.

-Ehh escúchame.-Dijo con dulzura mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara con él.-Qué yo no pueda cumplir mis sueños no significa que no apoye los tuyos.-Le dijo devolviéndole el pañuelo y dándole un abrazo.-Puedes conseguir lo que te propongas siempre que no te conviertas en un delincuente.-Dijo mientras se apartaba con suavidad, le guiñaba un ojo y le rebujaba el pelo con la última palabra.

-Eres una cursi.-Dijo él entre risas y volvía a salir corriendo, saliendo así de la taberna.

-No hables si no sabes el significado de la palabra.-Le gritó en lo que el pequeño muchacho se despedía con la mano.

En esos momentos entraba Didi con una clara expresión de cansancio, observó la vieja taberna. Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer para que todo estuviese listo al anochecer.

-Tenemos que recolocar las mesas y unirlas todas. Así habrá más sitio para la orquesta.-Decía la mujer pensativa mientras se imaginaba como iba a quedar todo.-Pon el cartel de cerrado en la puerta.

-¿Orquesta? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos orquesta?-Dijo la muchacha confusa.

-Solo por esta noche, los clientes la han pedido.

-¿Y no me vas a decir quiénes son?-Dijo acercándose a la puerta y sujetaba el pomo para abrirla.

-Creo que es mejor que no.-Dijo dudosa la mujer.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Solo quie…-La muchacha se quedó callada al ver los hombres que se encontraban por fuera del local. El que parecía ser el jefe la empujó bruscamente y así poder pasar.

-Hola otra vez Didi, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente.-Dijo el hombre con una cruel sonrisa y apoyaba su mano en el sable que portaba.

-Mei, sal de aquí.-Dijo la mujer muy seria mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No pienso dejarte sola.-Dijo la joven sin moverse.

-¡Sal de aquí!-Repitió la mujer.

-Sí, mocosa será mejor que hagas caso. A no ser que no quieras volver a ver la luz del sol.-Dijo desenvainado su sable y haciendo un gesto de decapitación. Los hombres rieron la gracia de su capitán.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó una de las vecinas asomándose por la ventana de su casa.

-Es "Mala Sangre Rick". El pirata con una recompensa de 52 millones de berries. Lleva varios días rondando por aquí.-Le contestó otro de los que estaban presenciando los acontecimientos.

-Creía que ya se había cansado de atormentarnos.-Expresó una mujer con horror.

-¡Oh no! Didi y Mei están en problemas.-Gritó un pequeño muchacho corriendo hacia la taberna.

-¡Quieto Kito! ¡No puedes ir! Es peligroso.-Dijo la joven muchacha de pelo azul oscuro que se había encontrado antes con Didi mientras lo intentaba sujetar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarlas!-Gritaba Kito mientras forcejeaba con su cautiva. La gente allí presente se miraba horrorizada y ninguna actuaba. "Pobre pequeño". Fue todo lo que se escuchó.

-Qué me dices Didi ¿aceptas el trato? Así al menos conservarás la vida.-Dijo el hombre sin perder su malévola sonrisa.

-Yo no suplico a escoria pirata.-Dijo la mujer casi escupiéndolo. Le echó una rápida mirada a la muchacha.

-¡Eh!-Gritó Mei varios de los hombres se giraron. En ese rápido segundo la joven había cogido una de las escobas a su lado, con la que golpeó a varios de ellos dejándolos aturdidos. También ese rápido segundo de distracción Didi le dio un certero puñetazo al líder de los piratas y corrió rápidamente a la barra para coger la escopeta allí escondida.

-¡Maldita mocosa!-Gritó uno de los hombres de ese grupo atacándola con la espada. La muchacha consiguió frenarlo y usó su nueva arma como la espada que no era, consiguiendo así plantarle cara al grupo que la atacaba.

-¡No te muevas! Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte.-Le gritó Rick a Didi amenazándola con su sable.

El capitán agarró a la mujer y la tiró bruscamente contra el suelo. Por desgracia Didi no había sido lo suficientemente rápida y solo consiguió rozar la escopeta que cayó al suelo a varios metros de ella. Tras eso el hombre consiguió agarrar a la muchacha por la camisa y la lanzó contra la barra con brusquedad haciendo que soltase la escoba y quedase boca arriba.

-¡No lo hagas!-Gritó Didi apuntándolo con la escopeta recién recogida al ver como el hombre aproximaba peligrosamente su sable al cuello de la joven. El hombre se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa aún más perturbadora que las anteriores, alzó su sable en lo alto preparado para dar el golpe final.-¡No!

-¿Así que tú eres "Mala Sangre Rick"? Creo que han exagerado con tu recompensa. Asustar a ciudadanos inocentes…no mereces llamarte pirata.-Dijo la voz de un joven interrumpiendo al hombre en su cometido.

-¿Y tú quién eres mocoso?-Dijo el hombre con enfado.

-Alguien que buscaba un sitio tranquilo donde comer.-Respondió con despreocupación sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi mocoso? Lárgate si no quieres salir mal parado.-Le gritó el hombre cada vez más enfadado.

-Se…señor. No deberíamos meternos en el camino de este hombre.-Dijo uno de los subordinados de Rick claramente asustado. Mei intentaba descubrir la cara del joven que había interrumpido su sentencia pero no podía ver nada con tantas cabezas en medio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese hombre es…¡Portgas D. Ace!-Gritaron todos a la vez.

"¿Ace? Sí, eso han dicho es imposible que haya escuchado mal pero ¿de verdad es posible que esté aquí?"Esos pensamientos pasaron rápidos por la mente de la joven que ahora buscaba desesperadamente levantarse. Pero lo único que consiguió fue rodar cayendo así por detrás de la barra y dándose un buen golpe. En cuanto se levantó un disparo resonó, seguido por varios más que indicaban desesperación, provenían de Rick, la mano con la que sujetaba el revólver le temblaba.

La joven observó con horror como en el cuerpo del joven ahora había varios agujeros, pero algo extraño ocurría el moreno no se movía en vez de eso seguía sonriendo, de pronto la muchacha vio como el fuego regeneraba sus heridas. "¿¡Ha comido una Akuma no mi!?"

-Mala idea.-Expresó el pecoso mientras se colocaba mejor su sombrero naranja. En ese momento todos los enemigos allí presentes se abalanzaron contra el moreno.

La batalla comenzó dentro de la taberna, los pueblerinos observaban con atención, aunque a una distancia prudencial, los acontecimientos. De repente se oyó el ruido de cristales rotos, Rick había sido lanzado contra una de las ventanas y la había atravesado.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Didi. No lo dudes.-Gritó el hombre mientras salía corriendo despavorido envuelto en leves llamas.

-¡Espérenos jefe!-Gritaron los hombres mientras huían igualmente asustados.

-Siento los destrozos.-Dijo el moreno avergonzado mientras sonreía y hacia una reverencia.

-No, está bien no te preocupes, no has salvado.-Le dijo Didi haciéndole un gesto con la mano mientras observaba las mesas que ahora estaban volcadas.

El pecoso se giró hacia la joven a la que también había salvado, su cara pasó de la confusión a la alegría en pocos segundos.

-¡Ace!-Dijo la joven al verle bien la cara al muchacha, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. El moreno en un primer momento se sorprendió del efusivo saludo pero enseguida la correspondió.

-¿Os conocéis? Vaya que sorpresa.-Dijo la mujer al observar a los dos jóvenes.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte.-Le dijo ella separándose, el cuerpo del moreno estaba a una temperatura más alta de lo habitual.

-Te prometí que en cuanto me hiciese pirata te buscaría.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

**X X X**

**Bien ya solo decir que muchas gracias por leer y que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para continuarlo o dejarlo en el olvido. Adiós w.w**


	2. Y llegaron los problemas

**Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo. A ver que os parece w.w**

**Capitulo 2. Y llegaron los problemas.**

**X X X**

-¿Sabes? Pensé que me costaría más encontrarte pero ya veo que sigues atrayendo a los problemas.-Le dijo Ace entre risas.

-Y yo pensaba que ya habrías superado tu fijación con la comida pero veo que también me he equivocado. –Dijo la muchacha también entre risas.

-La cosa se ha calmado.-Dijo uno de los pueblerinos.

-Menos mal.-Suspiró de alivio una mujer. El gentío que se había formado se fue disgregando poco a poco.

-¿Sabes quién es él que ha detenido a Rick?-Cuchicheó una de las presentes.

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que lo ha visto en carteles de "se busca".-Le respondió la mujer a su lado.

-Cada día la ciudad va a peor. Una base del gobierno al lado y cada vez llegan más piratas.-Dijo un hombre con disgusto.

-¡Didi! ¡Mei! ¿Estáis bien?-Dijo el pequeño Kito mientras entraba en la taberna a toda prisa. Se detuvo delante del moreno desconocido y lo miró con desprecio.-¿Eres un rezagado? ¿Buscas pelea? Te voy a dar una paliza que no olvidarás.-Le decía Kito a la vez que se ponía en posición de ataque. El joven pecoso puso una sonrisa conciliadora mientras alzaba las manos en señal de paz.

-Él es quien nos ha ayudado, así que porque en vez de hacer amenazas te pones a ayudarme a recoger todo esto.-Le dijo Didi.

-Te estaré vigilando.-Dijo el pequeño mientras hacia el típico gesto que apoyaba esta frase. Mei tuvo que contener la risa.

-Oh te he dicho que conoce a Mei.-Añadió la mujer con aire despistado.

-Kito este es Ace. Es un pirata. Novato pero pirata.-Dijo la muchacha.

-¿En serio? Increíble. Dime ¿eres fuerte? ¿Tienes recompensa? ¿De cuánto es? ¿Y tu tripulación pirata? ¿Y el barco? ¿Dónde están? ¿Los has escondido o eres uno de esos piratas engreídos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? ¿De qué os conocéis?-El pequeño muchacho seguía lanzando preguntas a tal velocidad que casi mareaba. Mei se acercó y le tapó la boca.

-Así mejor ves que bonito es el silencio.-Dijo ella luego dirigió su mirada al moreno.-Ace quédate a comer invita la casa, ya que nos has salvado es lo menos que podemos hacer ¿no Didi?

-Sí por favor, tengo muchas dudas que responder.-Dijo el pequeño haciendo pucheros primero mirando a la mujer y luego al pecoso.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Siempre y cuando primero nos ayudes a limpiar todo el lio que has armado.-Dijo Didi. Ace asintió.

Los cuatro se pusieron manos a la obra y recolocaron todo. El joven resultó ser mejor ayuda de la esperada y el trabajo se redujo rápidamente. De pronto un inesperado repiqueteo en la puerta detuvo las labores.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó una voz femenina. La joven de pelo azul oscuro entró en la taberna, al ver a sus conocidos dio un suspiro.-Menos mal, ya creía que esos maleantes os habían hecho daño.-Se detuvo y observó al atractivo y joven muchacho ante ella.-Oh, no nos han presentado, soy Zila.

La joven peli azul se acercó y le tendió la mano al pecoso, el cual respondió el saludo. Didi continuó barriendo, en cambio Mei y Kito enarcaron una ceja con total sincronía.

-Ace.-Dijo él.

-Es un nombre estupendo, nunca lo había escuchado.-Dijo ella acompañándolo de una risita tonta.-¿Y qué te trae por el pueblo?

"¿Está tratando de ligar?".Se preguntó Mei. Al fijarse mejor en su amiga sus dudas fueron despejadas, todos los gestos más las sonrisas indicaban que la respuesta era afirmativa. "Sí, claramente lo está intentando. Pero ¿porque siento que quiero alejarla de él? ¿Celos? No, eso es imposible. Esto es muy extraño. Mei concéntrate".

-Pues…-Comenzó a responder él, a todas sin darse cuenta de que la muchacha de pelo azul aún no le había soltado su mano.

-Ejem, ejem.-Dijo Mei aclarándose la garganta provocando que todos los de la sala la miraran.

-Oye Zila porque no te quedas a comer.-Dijo un animado Kito mientras agarraba del brazo de la muchacha insistentemente y alejándola así un poco del moreno.

-En otro momento, ahora debo volver al trabajo.-Se soltó delicadamente del agarre del pequeño y se giró a los presentes.-Nos vemos luego. Ha sido un placer Ace.

A Mei le dio un repelús al escuchar como la peli azul había dicho el nombre del pecoso, una forma provocativa y empalagosa que a ella, no sabía muy bien el motivo, no le había joven salió y los cuatro del interior de la taberna volvieron manos a la obra. Al finalizar de recoger se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Deberías haberme avisado de todo lo que come, si lo llego a saber no lo hubiese invitado.-Dijo Didi sorprendida al observar la velocidad con la que el pecoso se terminaba los platos.

El pequeño Kito tras una exclamación de asombro se puso a imitar a su nuevo y señalado ídolo. Mei simplemente, ante la mirada de la mujer, pudo poner una sonrisa excusándose.

-Muchas gracias por la comida.-Dijo el pecoso a la vez que hacia su habitual reverencia.

-De nada, de nada. La que debería agradecerte es Mei que la has librado de toda una tarde trabajando.-Dijo Didi mientras le echaba una mirada reprochativa a la joven. La joven emitió una risita nerviosa.

-Ace ven a nuestra casa.-Dijo Kito mientras daba saltitos delante de él. El moreno miró a la muchacha.

-Claro. Has dicho que debíamos ponernos al día.-Dijo ella respondiendo a la no formulada pregunta del pecoso. Entonces se dirigió a la mujer.-¿Estarás bien Didi?

-Sí, sí, no creo que vuelvan, además trabajo mejor sin vosotros en los alrededores. Pero no me vuelvas tarde, te necesito aquí antes de la caía del sol.

-Lo estaré.

Los dos jóvenes y el pequeño pusieron rumbo a las colinas donde se hallaba la susodicha casa. Marchaban a paso lento y tranquilo, Ace contemplaba las verdes praderas, era un contraste bastante grande comparado con el intenso color azul del mar que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Esa es la casa.-Dijo ella cuando ya se divisaba la vivienda.

Para sorpresa de los chicos la joven cambió el rumbo y llegó hasta un ancho campo, donde se observaban flores de todos los colores y formas. Se sentó en los suaves pastos. Ace se tumbó a su lado boca arriba y tras colocar sus manos en la nuca a modo de apoyo fijó su mirada en el ancho cielo azul. Kito en cambio se puso a dar vueltas como una croqueta de un lado a otro, rodando colina abajo y volviendo a subir mientras soltaba gritos de diversión.

-Así que capitán pirata.-Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.-No termino de imaginarte, aunque siempre has sido un mandón.

-Habla la que siempre mandaba a los demás a limpiar lo que no les correspondía. Era increíble que siendo una criaja tuvieses tanto control sobre Dadan y los demás.-Dijo el joven entre risas, Mei le dio un ligero empujón.

-Tú no te quedabas atrás. Los tenías aterrorizados.-Dijo ella también riéndose.-Espero que estén bien.

-Seguro que lo están, ya conoces el dicho: mala hierba nunca muere.-Hubo unos tediosos segundos de pausa.-Creí que no te encontraría, que te habrías ido…como planeabas.

-Todavía no puedo irme.-Dijo ella con una seriedad poco habitual mientras también se tumbaba enseguida volvió a cambiar su tono.-Y dime ¿me presentarás a tu tripulación?

-No sé si debería.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿sabes?-Dijo el moreno mientras la miraba y sonreía sacándole la lengua. La muchacha se sentó y le tapó la cara al muchacho con su propio sombrero, él se lo recolocó y rió. Enseguida fijó su mirada en un detalle que antes no había notado.-¿Y esas pulseras? No recuerdo que fueses mucho de joyas.

La joven miró los dos grandes brazaletes que llevaba en ambas muñecas, eran del color del azabache y como único adorno tenían un pequeño rubí incrustado.

-Son un…regalo.-Dijo ella sin ninguna emoción. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Entonces pareció percatarse de su reacción y antes de que el muchacho hablase recuperó su sonrisa y preguntó:-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Aún no le he decidido pero no creo que sea mucho, tengo objetivos que cumplir.

-Oh ya…ser el mejor ¿verdad?-Dijo con burla como si no estuviese segura.- De todas maneras tendrás que esperar a que el Log Pose se cargue.

-¿Y cuanto tardará?-Preguntó él tras mirarse la muñeca y ver el incesante movimiento de la aguja.

-Deberías informarte de los sitios en los que vas a desembarcar.-Dijo la muchacha con resignación.

-Pero así es más divertido.

-Y peligroso.-Agregó ella, dio un pequeño suspiro.-Tarda dos semanas. Lo que ha hecho que la isla ya no sea un lugar tan frecuentado por los piratas o debería haberlo hecho. Ya sabes con la base de la marina al lado cuanto más tiempo tardas en marcharte más fácil es que te descubran.

-Yo conozco un sitio donde no descubrirán tú barco.-Dijo de repente Kito colocándose en medio de los dos jóvenes y asustando a Mei.-Es un lugar secreto.-Dijo bajando el tono de voz a casi un susurro.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Mei con clara incredulidad y haciéndoselo notar a él.

-Sí lo conozco, es cerca de los acantilados, si se coloca bien el barco queda cubierto por las rocas y es casi imposible verlo.-Dijo él defendiéndose. La chica le sacó la lengua.

-¿Siempre estáis así?-Preguntó el pecoso divertido al ver como el pequeño le daba empujones a la muchacha y los dos comenzaban a discutir.

-No sé como la aguantabas.-Dijo Kito mientras se sacudía la ropa y se alejaba un poco de ella.

-No fue fácil aunque creo que ha empeorado con los años.-Corroboró Ace con sorna.

-Me lo imaginaba, ahora es una amargada.-Decía el pequeño.

-Te he dicho que no pronuncies palabras de las cuales no conoces el significado.-Dijo ella mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Las peleas entre Kito y Mei continuaron durante casi toda la tarde. Al final los dos se habían despedido de Ace, el cual aseguró que mañana iría a visitarlos y que sería entonces cuando esconderían el barco en el misterioso escondrijo de Kito.

Mei llegó a la taberna sola, ya que el pequeño Kito se había ido a jugar con el perro de su anciano vecino. El local parecía un sitio completamente nuevo, pequeños adornos de estampados azules cubrían las paredes dándole un aspecto más alegre y menos lúgubre, la ventana rota había sido tapada con una lona e incluso las viejas mesas de madera, ahora unidas y colocadas en el centro, tenían puesto un vistoso mantel. La pequeña orquesta compuesta solo por cinco miembros se encontraba afinando los instrumentos.

Entonces Mei reparó mejor en los adornos de que recubrían el local y en los banderines que flotaban sobre su cabeza. "¿La Marina? ¿Son ellos los que van a venir? Oh Didi ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". La muchacha trató de calmar la rabia que crecía en su interior. Entonces la mujer apareció saliendo de la bodega, donde había ido a buscar el mejor de los vinos.

-Mei…Se que debería habértelo dicho pero…-Dijo apenada.

-Tenía que estar aquí.-Terminó ella la frase.

-Yo…

La mujer se quedó sin poder terminar la frase, el leve chirriar de la puerta la había interrumpido. Varias personas entraban en la taberna.

-Buenas tardes Didi. Espero que no lleguemos demasiado temprano.-Dijo un hombre de aspecto esquelético y avanzada edad, con una medio larga cabellera blanca repeinada hacia atrás y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-No Radko, por favor acomodaos.-Dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos en señal de hospitalidad.

-Oh mi querida Mei ¿Qué tal estás? Hace días que no sabemos nada de ti.-Dijo el escuálido hombre acercándose a la muchacha, hizo un ademán de abrazarla pero ella se apartó.

-Estupendamente, bueno lo estaba, ahora siento que me están entrando ahorcadas.-Dijo despectivamente.

-Deberías vigilar tu lengua Mei, las señoritas como nosotras no usan palabras tan vulgares.-Dijo una joven rubia algo mayor que ella con una mirada amenazante, sus labios pintados de un intenso color carmesí resaltaban aún más el azul de sus ojos, a lo que acompañaba una blusa con un revelador escote.

-Tranquila Karina, Mei solo está algo sorprendida de vernos. No creo que quiera empezar una discusión ¿verdad?-Habló esta vez un atractivo joven de cuerpo firme y musculado. En su rostro resaltaban sus intensos ojos negros y una cicatriz en la frente que casi quedaba oculta por su castaño cabello.

-Claro que no, Raiser.-Dijo ella con desgana.

-Gagagagaga te meterás en problemas Mei.-Dijo entre risas otro joven de aspecto desgarbado y más bajito y redondo que el resto, su voz era aguda y estridente algo que molestaba bastante a Mei.

-Cállate Gage.-Lo amenazó ella.

-Vamos niños, por favor hemos venido a pasar una velada agradable.-Dijo el hombre en tono conciliador pero contundente.

Mei y Didi observaron cómo sus invitados se acomodaban en las sillas. La mujer le dio un ligero codazo a la muchacha en señal de que cambiase esa expresión de repugnancia que dominaba su rostro. Una leve musica inundó la taberna, los delicados acordes de los violines producían una extraña sensación relajante.

-¿Son los únicos?-Susurró Mei a Didi con molestia.

-No querida. Los demás vendrán luego. Solo queríamos llegar antes para…como decirlo sin que quede descortés…-Empezó a hablar Radko.

-Te mentalizases. No queremos que en uno de tus arrebatos le escupas a uno de los capitanes.-Dijo Karina a la vez que recordaba, con desagrado, el comportamiento que había tenido Mei en otras ocasiones.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Didi comenzó a servir vino en las copas de los asistentes.

-Los pueblerinos nos dijeron que un pirata vino aquí y no con buenas intenciones.-Dijo Raiser tras dar un trago y posar la copa.-Pero veo que no fue problema.-Añadió mirando hacia la ventana rota.

-Gagagagaga estúpida escoria pirata.-Dijo Gage.

-¿Quién os ayudó?-Preguntó mordaz Raiser mirando fijamente a Mei. Los asustados ciudadanos en cuanto los habían visto aparecer habían acudido a ellos suplicándoles protección y por supuesto en la narración de los hechos no habían omitido el detalle del joven pecoso que había salvado a las indefensas mujeres del cruel pirata. Mei maldijo para sus adentros.

-Un distraído visitante que entró aquí por casualidad.-Dijo ella de la forma más natural que pudo. Didi calló, ella también sabía que no debían nombrar a Ace.

-Sois muy afortunadas.-Dijo él con escepticismo.

-Que hubiésemos hecho si te llega a pasar algo Mei.-Dijo el hombre en tono dramático.-Ya le advertí yo a Waru que no debía darte tanta libertad.

-Por la falta de libertad es por lo que no pude defenderme.-Dijo ella molesta, enseguida la mirada del hombre se posó en los brazaletes de la muchacha. Este sonrió, mostrando así su impecable dentadura.

-Lo siento querida son necesarios.-Dijo él con frialdad.

-Tu lugar no es aquí. Deberías estarnos agradecida.-Dijo Raiser dirigiendo su mirada a la joven.

-¿¡Agradecida!? No me hagas reír. ¿¡Qué derecho creéis que tenéis sobre mí!?-Le gritó ella.

El muchacho se levantó y la agarró del cuello, con un rápido movimiento la golpeó contra la mesa haciendo que esta se resquebrajara. Pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo, una de las botellas de vino que estaban en la mesa se había roto por el impacto de la joven sobre ella, desgarrándole así los cristales la espalda. Lagrimas de impotencia salieron de los ojos de la muchacha. El joven sonrió. La musica cesó.

-No estás en condiciones de oponerte Mei. Te daré un consejo de amigo: Renuncia por completo a tus esperanzas, no podrás huir de nosotros. Estás sola.-Dijo el joven susurrándole fríamente esas palabras al oído. Mei pudo oír las risas de Karina y Gage.

-¡Raiser!-Gritó el hombre mientras lo apartaba, el muchacho siguió sonriendo. Mei rechazó la mano que ofreció el hombre para ayudarla a levantarse y se incorporó sola. Emitió un siseo al notar aún algunos de los cristales clavados en su espalda.

-Menudo comportamiento más temerario y deplorable.-Comentaba Karina.-Para de reírte, es irritante.-Le dijo está vez a un divertido Gage.

Radko tras recolocarse varios mechones de su blanca cabellera hizo un gesto de cabeza indicándole a Didi que limpiara, la mujer tras una rápida mirada de cariño a Mei obedeció.

-¿Estamos ya todos tranquilos?-Dijo el hombre con total tranquilidad dirigiendo su severa mirada a la muchacha. Ella asintió con desgana.-Vete a cambiarte, los demás no deben verte en ese estado tan lamentable. Karina acompañ…

-No necesito guardaespaldas.-Dijo tajante.-Volveré enseguida.-Añadió mientras salía de la taberna.

Mei caminaba con paso acelerado, la rabia se estaba apoderando de ella. Finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Insultos de todo tipo abarrotaban sus pensamientos. De repente un vistoso sombrero de color naranja apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿¡Ace!? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó al joven ante ella.-No importa, tienes que marcharte.-Le dijo ella rápidamente, aún estaban demasiado cerca de la taberna y podrían reconocerlo.

Mei lo agarró de la muñeca y aceleró el paso. Las calles estaban tranquilas y no había prácticamente nadie en ellas, una suerte.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó él con la confusión enmarcando su rostro, entonces se fijó en el color carmesí de la camisa de ella y se detuvo.-Espera ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No ha sido nada, por favor Ace camina.-Dijo ella tirando de él.

-Dímelo ¿ha sido otra vez ese pirata?

-No.-El joven se volvió a parar y la miró fijamente buscando una respuesta.-Te lo diré luego pero ahora debemos alejarnos de aquí.

-¡Mei!-Saludaba un sonriente Kito mientras corría hacia ellos.-Lo siento se me hizo tarde. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó él en cuanto se hubo acercado lo suficiente para fijarse en la camisa de la joven.

-No vayas a la taberna.-Dictaminó ella.

-¿Y Didi?-Preguntó el pequeño.

-Se encuentra bien pero por favor podemos movernos, os lo explicaré en cuanto nos alejemos de aquí.-Dijo ella ya cansada de que no la escuchasen.

-Vuestra casa está algo lejos ¿Está bien mandarla sin vigilancia? Ya sabemos lo imprevisible que puede ser Mei.-Habló Raiser rompiendo el silencio de la taberna.

-¿Qué creéis que va a hacer? Solo ha ido a cambiarse.-Dijo Didi con cierto enfado. Ella tampoco soportaba más la presencia de esos sujetos, no después de todo lo que habían hecho.

-Síguela.-Ordenó Radko.-Ellos están al llegar y debe estar aquí.

-Como órdenes.-Dijo con clara molestia Karina, no tenía ningunas ganas de pasar más tiempo del necesario con esa mocosa.

** X X X**

**En este tengo que decir que no estoy muy contenta de como me quedó, sobre todo la conversación entre Mei y Ace, pero ya habrá tiempo de más. Por fin conocimos a los antagonistas . y quedan muchos más misterios por resolver ¬.¬**

**Si tenéis algún comentario, critica, opinión o sugerencia me gustaría conocerla.**

**Gracias por leer y un saludo! w.w Hasta el próximo.**


End file.
